


Doggy Troubles

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Snitched Cookies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy had agreed to take in a dog as a favor to Gajeel, she never thought some idiot with pink hair would be included in the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr a little while back for the nonny's request: "'I asked a staff member and they said you've been coming to the pound everyday to play with the dog I'm taking home today and that's why you're getting weirdly emotional.' Au for Nalu?" I haven't edited it yet so sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

Lucy stared. When she had come into the pound this afternoon, this was definitely not what she expected to find.

"Um, Gajeel," Lucy called over her shoulder, a small tremor of trepidation creeping up her spine as she looked across the room. "Why is there a guy hugging and crying over that dog you wanted me to come pick up?"

Gajeel, her neighbor of two months, poked his head around the corner, his eyebrows drawn together. "Huh?"

Lucy gestured helplessly across the room at the cage holding a sweet looking black Labrador. The sleek dog was currently whining and curled around a guy with pink hair whose face was buried in the dog's neck. Lucy would have found the display ridiculous if it weren't for the way her heart flipped at the man's shaking shoulders.

Much to Lucy's surprise, Gajeel just snorted and went back to sorting dog food. "It's just my idiot cousin. The moron keeps coming around to play with the dog everyday but he can't afford another pet right now. Plus, his apartment's way too small for a Labrador. Natsu's just being stupid about Kemokemo leaving."

"Aww," Lucy cooed, smiling sweetly at the back of Natsu's head. A thought hit her and she turned to Gajeel. "How'd you decide on 'Kemokemo' as his name? Doesn't seem like something you'd go for."

Gajeel shrugged. "I didn't. Natsu came up with it and seeing how he's incredibly attached to the beast, it just became the thing's name." Gajeel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his pierced eyebrow. "Look, I get that Natsu's bein' cute or whatever but, Kemokemo is going to be put down if someone doesn't take him home soon. And if that happens, Natsu will be a complete pain in the ass. You said your dog wants a buddy, right?"

Lucy shrugged. "Well, yeah, but Plue's a small dog. You really think a Labrador's suited for that?"

"No clue but, Kemokemo's the loveable type. I'm pretty sure Labradors are bred for that kind of thing."

Lucy hummed thoughtfully before frowning at Gajeel. "Why not get Juvia to do this? You know how she adores animals. Or why not just take Kemokemo home yourself?"

"Juvia's travelling too much with her new job and Shagotte just had a new litter of kittens. A dog will just upset everything." Gajeel gritted his teeth before squaring his shoulders. "Look, Lucy, please? I hate putting animals down, especially ones that people actually care for."

Lucy bit her lip. She looked back at Natsu, who was scratching the backs of Kemokemo's ears while the dog whined happily. She smiled at the adorable duo, her heart melting at Kemokemo's bright eyes and Natsu's happy laugh. "Oh, alright, fine. You owe me Gajeel."

Gajeel relaxed and snorted. "You're getting a dog out of this, I don't see why  _I_  owe you anything. I'm going to go get the paperwork set up, why don't you go break the news to Natsu?"

Lucy blinked before whirling on Gajeel. "Oi, he's your cousin! Why do I have to tell him?"

Gajeel smirked. "You're the one taking Kemokemo home, aren't ya?" He laughed as he walked towards the back, his  _gihi_ s echoing off the wooden walls.

"You stink Gajeel!" Lucy yelled, squaring her shoulders with a huff. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and took a deep breath.  _Well, might as well get this done and over with._

Lucy walked over to the cage, barely able to make out the soothing whispers Natsu was murmuring to Kemokemo. She stopped at the door to the cage and awkwardly shifted on her feet as she waited for one of the two occupants to notice her.

Unfortunately, the two were too content in their own little world to be bothered with her. It took her clearing her throat four times before Natsu finally turned around. She was surprised at how boyish his features were, especially at how they narrowed into a glare at her. "What do you want?"

Lucy frowned at the hostile tone. She would've found it endearing at how Natsu pushed Kemokemo behind him protectively but, really, it's not like she was the bad guy or something.

"Well?" Natsu demanded.

Lucy wrinkled her nose at his brusque tone. "You're kinda hugging my dog."

Natsu's arms tightened around Kemokemo's neck. He squinted at her. "Oh really? You don't seem like a dog person to me. How do I know you have Kemokemo's best interests at heart, huh?"

Lucy blinked before heat rushed to her cheeks. "I am too a dog person! I have one at home."

Natsu snorted, lazily getting to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. He gave her a cocky smirk and raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Then what says you will have time to take care of Kemokemo then? He only deserves the best."

Lucy snarled and stalked forward to jab Natsu in the chest. "Are you calling me incompetent?!"

Natsu shrugged. "I said nothing of the sort but, you jus-OW!"

Lucy blinked and took a step back ( _when did she get so close?_ ) and saw Gajeel pinching and yanking one of Natsu's ears with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with his other. "Natsu, stop being an idiot. Lucy, don't sink to his level, he'll beat you with experience."

"Oi!"

Gajeel glared at the back of Natsu's head. "Shut up and go home. I don't need you messing with business. Besides, if Lucy doesn't take Kemokemo, he'll be put down by tomorrow night."

Natsu huffed and yanked his ear out of Gajeel's grip with a pout. With one last hug to Kemokemo and a glare at Lucy and Gajeel, he walked out of the pound with a visible slump to his shoulders.

Lucy's anger disappeared abruptly and her heart squeezed at Natsu's dejected posture. She bit her lip when Natsu stopped at the door and shot Kemokemo one last look. His big, sad eyes made her stomach twist in guilt.

Gajeel huffed next to her. "Sorry about him, he can't turn off his stupid. Now, how about we sign those papers?"

Lucy nodded absentmindedly, her attention more focused on the way Kemokemo was staring longingly at the door Natsu left through. An image of Natsu's dejected for flipped through her head again and sympathy flashed through Lucy. She bit her lip and shuffled on her feet before coming to a split second decision. "HoldonGajeelI'llberightback."

"Wait, what? Lucy, come back!"

Lucy ignored him as she tore out the door, skidding slightly as she tried to figure out which way Natsu went. Luckily, it was getting late and there weren't too many pedestrians about so it was easy to spot Natsu's pink hair by the park. Lucy took a deep breath and raced after him, thanking the stars that he had decided to mope rather than run. "Hey!"

Natsu stopped and turned, taking a step back when Lucy nearly crashed into him as she skidded to a stop in front of him. "What do you want?"

Lucy held up a finger as she tried to catch her breath, fanning her face. "Just...give me a sec."

Natsu snorted. "A bit out of shape there, Luigi? Who the hell gets tired from such a short sprint?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "You jerk, it's  _Lucy_."

Natsu shrugged. "Whatever you say Luigi. Now what do you want, you're wasting my time."

Lucy huffed in irritation and scowled at him. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted my number so that I could let you visit Kemokemo on the weekends or something but if you're going to be such an absolute  _ass_  nevermind. Sorry I tried, yeesh."

Lucy turned on her heel and stomped off. She got to her third step before Natsu grabbed her wrist and yanked her back around. Lucy was about to yell before she noticed how close Natsu's face was to hers. She jumped back with a yelp. "Dude, personal space!"

Natsu ignored her and gripped her shoulders, his eyes wide. "Really? You'd let me come play with Kemokemo?"

Lucy opened her mouth to yell but, once she looked at Natsu's eager wide eyes and almost grin, most of her anger drained away.  _Cute…_  "Yes. Not so much anymore but-"

Natsu's face lit up into a boyish grin and he yanked her in for a hug with a shout. Lucy's breath was crushed out of her lungs before she was released from the hug, the speed of it all leaving her dizzy.

"Thanks Lucy! Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Lucy shook her head slightly and blinked until Natsu's grinning faces melded back into one.  _You know, he doesn't look so bad when he's not scowling_ , she thought. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but couldn't as Natsu thrust his phone into her face. "Wha?"

Natsu just wiggled the phone by her nose. "Hurry up and put your number in and I'll text you tonight! Seriously, thanks Lucy, I didn't think I'd ever see Kemokemo again after today."

Lucy just raised her eyebrow and smiled, grabbing Natsu's phone and putting in her information as quickly as possible. "There you go," she said, clicking 'save' and handing back his phone with a flourish. She laughed when Natsu snatched it back eagerly.

Natsu turned and waved at her before jogging down the path. Lucy watched him for a moment with a half smile on her face, giggling quietly at the new skip in his step. A street light flickered on by her and she yelped when it hit her how late it had gotten. She sprinted back to the pound, crashing through the door when she made it (and scaring some poor kittens along the way).

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her from behind the counter and scowled. "And here I was thinking you had forgotten Kemokemo for the idiot."

Lucy rolled her eyes and half-ran, half-skipped to Gajeel. She puckered her lips at the stack of paper in front of her before pulling it towards herself with a sigh. "Sorry, had to tie up some loose ends."

Gajeel just snorted so Lucy went back to signing everything, mostly just skimming the documents. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and Lucy pulled it out to see an unknown number had sent her a text.

Lucy smiled and opened the message which confirmed it was Natsu texting her. She started to save his number before three more texts followed the first rapidly.

_again, it's natsu, the guy who loves Kemokemo. keep his name like that he likes it._

_what type of donut do you like?_

_hey luigi, why didn't u text me back? i need to know what donut u like so i know what to bring u when i see kemokemo tomorrow morning._

Lucy snorted at the last one _. The idiot's lucky I think this is adorable._  She giggled. It looked like she'll be seeing a lot of Natsu in the upcoming future.


End file.
